The Waiting One
by Akemi2013
Summary: What happens when the first vampire is put on the Avengers team? Hints of Hellsing and Kiroshitsuji, but not much. Some romance, and maybe, MAYBE a lemon! Captain America/OC pairing!
1. Chapter 1

This will be an Avengers fan fiction with a touch of Hellsing and Black Butler :) Yes, one of the Avengers will fall for my OC; you will have to see which! XD WARNING! Spoilers for Black Butler, Hellsing, and especially the Avengers! Also there MIGHT! Just MIGHT be a lemon! Not sure! We will see!

Bruce Banner's POV:

As I walked onto the ship ran by the government organization called the Strategic Homel- ahh whatever. SHIELD. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice a younger girl on board – she couldn't have looked more than seventeen! What was she doing on this ship? Could she be like the Black Widow? My curiosity got the best of me.

"Excuse me, miss? What is your name?"

She turned around quickly. Her eyes were a deep maroon, and as soon as I looked into them, the "other guy" became a little uneasy.

"Hello Dr. Banner" – she spoke with such confidence, and…age? I shook the feeling off. "I apologize, I know you, and you do not know me. I am called Alicia Michaelis around here. I am a huge fan of your work! It's the best research on genetic codes I've seen in a while!" _She must be on here for intelligence _I thought. "Nope. Sorry, wrong guess" she said with a smirk. I couldn't help but gape my mouth at her. _How?_ "Hehe another time Doctor. We have friends arriving on board, and I'd prefer to tell my story all at once instead of multiple times."

And with that she walked away. With my mouth still gaping, I scratched my head. _Well, when I'm angry, I turn into a giant green monster that I have no control over. I really shouldn't be surprised._ Then I decided to get to work on finding the teseract. Even without Stark I needed to get the equipment together.

*A couple hours later*

Steve Rogers POV:

"I don't think anything right now could surprise me right now."

"I'll bet you ten your wrong."

"Hey, I'll take that be-"

"Captain?"

I turned my head at the familiar voice. My eyes immediately widened.

"Morgana?"

I turned and ran towards the girl and hugged her right after I flipped Fury the ten dollar bill. She gave me a frown and slapped me.

"Where the hell were you? Literally! You know, a vampire can only take so much, even a-" Banner cut her off.

"What? That's what you are?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire, well, more like half demon of sorts."

"What do you mean? There's a difference?"

"Of course there is! See, I am the first, a half demon, and I can make fledglings, what you call vampires. Think of it this way: Demons eat souls; blood contains the essence of life. Since I am half I only need to drink the blood to get my nutrition."

"So." Stark had arrived. He walked up to the edge of the balcony and leaned onto the railing. "That book, err, what's it called…Dracula! By..." he snapped is fingers as if he was trying to remember something. "Bram Stoker! That's all…you know, true?"

"To an extent, yes." Morgana had replied. "I made Vlad the Impaler a vampire" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Then I let him run wild."

"What isn't true in the book?"

"That's he's dead."

"What?" They all replied in unison. "Where is he now?"

"He is under the control of the Hellsing Organization in Britain. Under the name Alucard. You see what they did there?" She giggled.

"How long have you been alive then?" Said Thor.

"About 630 years now, right Morgana?" I replied for her. "Gosh you are getting old" I teased. She shot me a glare.

"And how to you know this classified information Rogers?" Fury asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We fought together in World War II. She was on our team. And best soldier I've ever seen at that!"

"That girl is the United States' best kept secret and our secret weapon."

"Oh come on, it's not like Alucard doesn't know I'm here! Hehe, I wonder what he's doing…HEY! When we save the world and all, can I get like a month or two off or something? Just to bug him? Pleeeease?"

That girl put on the best pouting face that even I couldn't say no to.

"We will see."

"YAY!"

Alicia/Morgana's POV:

"Now, if you guys are done interrogating me, shall we get to work? Banner, Stark, you guys coming?"

They both cocked their heads a bit, and then followed me into the lab. It was a very nice set up. Every toy a scientist could want was in here, but we were in there to attempt to trace Gamma radiation.

"Now, I understand we have Loki in custody?" I asked. Both nodded their heads.

"He came in so easily. I doubt his power about now."

"Don't." I said darkly and abruptly. The worst thing you can do is underestimate your opponent. Look at Alucard!" I giggled at the thought. "The most powerful vampire in the world is the pet of a twenty year old woman. I shuddered at the thought of Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. "Then again," I added "she scares even me."

"What about you Alicia? Aren't you the "pet" of the US government?"

"Nope!" I replied gleefully. "I am here on my own accord! I have fought in every war for the US because I believe in what they believe in. Technically, I am a soldier who has enrolled once again and has special talents. It's a lot easier now-a-days though. Before to get in army, I had to take a man's form" I visibly shuddered. They gave me a few funny looks and I read their thoughts.

_A man's form?_

_She can do that?_

"Don't worry guys," I said without looking up. "Form means nothing to me, though if it puts you at ease, I was born a female."

Both of them exhaled, as if I addressed the white elephant in the room.

I shook my head and got back to work. Things are going to become a lot more complicated.

Lemme know what you think, if any were OOC, and tips! Thanks for reading :) Please look for my next chapter; I will get it up ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! Here we go! And this is Alicia . 5th picture down, girl sitting down with black hair and red eyes.

Alicia/Morgana's POV:

"Hmm…could we possibly use Loki's staff to locate the teseract? It looks to be powered by the same energy." Stark asked.

"I don't know. We might be opening up something we know little about." Banner said.

"Like opening Pandora's box." I said as I cocked my head to the side. That little "run in" with Pandora was not fun…

"Precisely."

We all gazed at the blue staff in wonder, how that staff could turn our friends against us, how it can kill with one shot.

****Flash Back**** (Still Alicia)

"Go. GO. GO!" I yelled. "Get out! The portal is collapsing!" I turned, facing a man with black hair that was slicked back. "You." He said. "You are the one who is most dangerous. I will be rid of you now."

"Try as you will. You cannot kill me. I will not allow myself to be killed by filth such as you."

"Oh, see, that's where you are mistaken. I. Am. A. GOD!" He roared.

I chuckled. "You are no god. God is pure. Your fucking hair is dirtier than my soul. And that's saying something."

He glared as he lunged with his staff. I easily dodged to the left of him and brought my elbow down on his head. He then easily fell to the ground and started crawling away.

"Where the fuck are you going? Some god you are, falling to a demon."

I grabbed his collar and lifted him up to eye level. "I will only even consider falling to someone pure, someone good of heart. Not to the likes of yo-"

I felt a pain in my abdomen. I looked down, and the creep had impaled the staff into my stomach. He yanked it out, and I heard a suction sound when the silver blade was removed.

"Hehe, you did your homework. But it will take more than that to kill me!" I immediately drew in all then blood that was spilt in the room. My wound had begun to heal, but Loki had disappeared. I decided to let him go, and I attempted to help as many men out as possible. I was only able to save seven.

****Present****

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a break. I'll be back soon." I said.

"Okay." They both said without looking up. _At least they are used to me._ I thought. _They can handle this on their own anyways. _

I headed back to my room and started getting ready to take a short nap. Daylight was coming, and I was weak from traveling over water. I then heard a knock on my door. Swiftly I moved across the room and opened the door.

"Rogers!" I said ecstatically. He was my only real friend, the only one I really trusted with my life on this ship. "Come in, come in! I'm sorry we didn't get long to talk! How have you been?"

"I've been good. It's just a little hard…getting used to this." He said as he closed the door.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. It's hard to keep up, but you'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"So," I grinned, "what was it like to be a Capopsicle?"

His eyes widened. "You heard Stark say that?"

"Of course! I hear everything! You never answered his question, though, and I'm curious."

"Well I don't remember much of anything really. I remember crashing the plane into the ice, and then waking up in that fake recovery room set up by SHIELD to 'ease' me into the world again."

"Err…that was my idea." I commented.

He looked at me in a sort of apologetic way. "Sorry, it WAS a good idea, but being me you know, Hydra and everything, I just couldn't trust it."

I shook my head. "No, I understand! But wait, so you mean to tell me you remember nothing in the ice?"

"Nope, nothing, and nada."

"Damn! You didn't dream of anything?"

"Well, I…" He trailed off. "I don't think I want tell you!" He said with a small grin on his face.

"Hey! If you don't tell me, I'll just search you mind for it!"

His eyes widened again and he pointed at me accusingly. "Ohhh, no! You promised! You said you would never do that again!"

I smirked. "I'll do what I have to!" I said with an even bigger grin.

"Fine, fine! You were in it!" He said really fast. I was taken aback.

"See!" He said. "It was nothing bad, just memories of the war and us fighting side-by-side." He lowered his head and scratched his scalp, like he was embarrassed of something. I decided not to prod.

"Those were the good days!" I said, cocking my head in fond remembrance. "Hydra didn't stand a chance against us." I said. "If I recall right, I saved your ass many times!" I chuckled to myself at his shocked expression.

"What? That's not how I remember it!"

"Relax! I'm just kidding! You were able to take better care of yourself than I thought you would be able to! Hmm…I wonder how long you'd last in a fight against me..."

"From what I remember you doing to Red Skulls minions, not very long." The Captain pointed out.

"Well, what if it was a fist fight? No abilities on my part, I'll even restrict my healing!" I whined. "Pleease?"

"No!"

"Purty pluuhhh-eaaasss?" I dragged out that last part to convince him. "I'll change my form to look like Red Skull so you won't feel bad!"

"Fine! Fine. We'll fight; just don't turn into that…" he shuddered. "Creeper."

"YAAAYY! Besides, you may have the advantage! I never got to sleep and we are traveling over water." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Be careful Morgana, your face may stay like that!"

"Please call me Alicia now. I had to change my name to 'stay with the time' as Nick put it."

"Okay Ah-lee-shah!" He said in a mocking tone.

"You'll pay for that Captain!"

"Or will I?" He replied in a mockingly.

We then raced off to the training room and found us a spare mat to begin.

"Ahh this will be a wonderful battle Captain!" I said with a spark in my eye.

"You know, you scare me when you're crazy-happy like this." He said.

"What? I'm about to mock battle a being whose soul is about as pure as snow. I can't help myself! People like you are the only ones I would even consider falling to."

"My soul? Pure? I doubt that."

"Oh but it is Captain! But never mind about this soul talk! You promised me a fight! Let's see, you want to make a bet?"

"Nah, I already lost one toda-"

"Nonsense! I have no need for money! Let's see…The loser has to do a dare for the winner! How about that?"

The Captain considered the challenge thoughtfully. "If I win, and that's a big IF, I can get you to do anything?"

"Yup! And like you said Captain, that's a big if!" I smirked.

"You sound about as cocky as Stark." Rogers said.

"What's that about me?" Stark had a way of walking up on people.

"Hehe nothing that concerns you Mr. Stark! You taking a break?"

"Yep."

"Banner too?"

"Nope."

"I figured as much."

"What are you kids up to?"

"Uhh Stark, last time I checked, I'm 600 hundred years older than you and the Cap' here is a full 70. Nice try."

He threw his hands in the air, as if to prove innocence. "Nah, I meant nothing by it, but really what are you doing?"

"Mor-Alicia and I are going to have ourselves a wager match."

"Really?" Stark cocked his head. "I put my money on the girl."

"We are not wagering money here Stark, just a favor." I said.

"Still, my bet holds."

"Hehe I appreciate the confidence in me." I outstretched my left hand and Rogers' shield flew toward me. I then tossed it to him. "You're gonna need this Cap'!"

"Thank you." He said with a smirk.

"Mind if I do the honors?" Stark questioned.

We both nodded in unison, not breaking eye contact.

"Go."

Immediately I lunged at the Captain. I was too fast for him. I started to swing a punch when the shield moved just in time to block it. I basically just full-fledged punched a brick wall.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "I never did get to feel the sting of that shield. Interesting."

"Tired Alicia?"

"Hehe never Cap'."

He threw his shield at me and hit me square in the jaw. I fell flat on my back, and for a second, all I saw was blackness. Then I felt someone. Someone was on top of me, shaking me. I opened my eyes and blinked. Of course it was Rogers. Only he would show compassion to a demon. And, wait a moment…he was straddling me? I quickly turned the tables and pushed him off and got on top of him.

"I guess I lose Rogers, fair and square. You officially get one favor from me, and Stark is the witness."

"Yep, sure. Everyone is heading to the lab." And with that he walked off.

"Should we join the others in the laboratory?" Rogers inquired.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Thank you Thank you Thank you to Caro for reviewing my first chapter! This is my first fan fic and I was a little worried, but they liked it so I'm good! And 7 watches! Thanks :) I think this is the only place that it is good to be followed...well this and Twitter O_o


	3. Chapter 3

Back to movie plot! Here we go! Oh and I tried to get a pic of Alicia but it wouldn't let me because it flagged it as spam :( Sorry! She has blackish-blue hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Oh and **MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS! **I also changed the rating because I realized that with it being "M" not a whole lot of people will see the story. I will change it back IF I add a lemon. STILL not sure yet…I dunno if my innocent mind is ready for it XD Oh and this chapter is a marathon! Good luck!

Alicia's POV:

We walked over to the lab; my head was still throbbing from the hit I took, but there was no longer a gash on my jaw.

"Hey!" called Steve. He sounded irritated.

Everyone in the room looked up towards us. _I missed it, what happened?_

"Nothing?" questioned Stark, as if answering my questioning look, and facing Banner with an expectant stare.

"Are you nuts?" asked Steve, marching inside.

"Jury's still out," said Stark, barely glancing at the Captain. "You really have a lid on it, don't you? What is it? Mellow jazz? Bongo-drums? Huge bag of weed?" Stark inquired.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

Stark merely stared at the former soldier. "Funny things are."

Steve's glare intensified, his lips forming a tight line. His eyes flashed to me before landing back on Stark. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, doc."

"No, it's alright," said Banner, holding one hand in the air. He paused. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle… pointy things."

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Stark remarked towards Banner.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," cut in Steve, frowning.

Stark laughed. "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation until I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" reasoned Steve, his brows furrowing.

"He probably is." Steve gave me a 'you're-not-helping' look. "He tries to hide things from me as well, but he can't. He gave up a while ago. Anyways, I need to sleep. Good day everyone." And with that I left before the two bewildered men could ask me any questions that I didn't want to answer, and before could receive another dirty look from Steve.

Not three hours later, I heard a knock on my door. _Whoever it is,_ _they are lucky I got the sleep I needed_ I growled in my head. I opened the door. It was Rogers.

"What is it Rogers?" My usually cheery voice was gone.

"I need some help. Stark's trying to pull up some secrets about SHIELD through the computer. He has shown me that there ARE hidden files, but the process is moving too slow for me. Want to poke around?"

Like a Cheshire cat, my face was immediate lit up by a grin from ear to ear. "Captain, you never stop surprising me. I would gladly go with you." I said with an extensive curtsy.

"Okay, let's go."

We made our way down the hallways, passing soldiers on the way. _This will be easy if things get out if hand_ I thought. We made our way down this one corridor, one I had a hunch about, and passed a door that read:

**PHASE 2**

**AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY**

**KEEP OUT**

I looked down at the dial filled with numbers and letters. I started examining it for finger prints so I could type in a code, when I heard metal being torn. I looked over and the captain had already removed the door from its hinges.

"The computer would take too long." Rogers explained. I silently laughed to myself. He still hasn't changed a bit.

We moved inside a dark room that was about three floors all together. It was filled with metallic looking boxes. The first thing we noticed were the light footsteps of guards walking around, guarding the hidden objects in the boxes. We silently crept to the edge of the balcony, silently observing the guards. After studying guard movements, we decided to move to an area where none of the guards moved. Unfortunately, that place was on the very top of the room. We leapt from bar to bar, remaining watchful of the guards. Rogers was a little louder than I was, but then again he was an enhanced human, not a half-demon. It reminded me of a stealth mission we had those seventy years ago. Well, not that long ago for him. We finally reached the hidden area, and drew one of the boxes down. I broke the lock off, and we opened it.

"Fuck."

We looked at each other with knowing eyes. Rogers grabbed the item inside the box and we headed towards the lab.

**PLOT SPOILERS AHEAD! FYI!**

Rogers and I walked side by side into the lab. Nick Fury's eyes were trained on the item in Steve's hand. Steve took the weapon and threw it onto the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," announced Steve, staring at the director with disgust. "Sorry," he said, directing his gaze to Stark and Banner. "Computer was moving a little slow for us." He gestured to me who stood beside him.

"Rogers," began Fury, shaking his head. "We gathered everything related to the teseract. This does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry, Nick," cut in Stark, not sorry at all as he raised his brows, flipping the monitor outward so it faced the other three. He tapped the screen with his finger. He had found the files. Stark was a cocky son-of-a-bitch, but he got the job done.

Steve's glare remained secured on Fury. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" asked Dr. Banner, gesturing to Agent Romonov and Thor who stood by the entrance.

The redhead moved into the room in silence, stepping closer to Fury as she did so. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"Oh," smiled Banner, shaking his head. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well-removed." I smiled at that comment. The Doctor was right, he didn't ask for this. "Don't worry Romanoff, he won't lose it. Besides, given the scenario that he does loose it, I got him." I said with a cocky smile. She glared at me.

The Agent took a step forward, her intense gaze shifted back to the Doctor. "Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" retorted Banner, frowning. _Banner-1 Romanoff-0_

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," remarked Natasha. _Ouch. Tie game._

"Yes," agreed Banner, moving across the room to stand with Stark by the monitors. "And I'm not leaving just because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He pulled the monitor toward him, gesturing to the outline of SHIELD's weaponry. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the teseract to build weapons of mass destruction." _Adda boy! Back to the point!_

Fury spoke up. "Because of him," he said, jabbing his finger at Thor.

The God of Thunder frowned, raising his hand to his chest. "Me?" _Oh no. The blame game._

"Last year," said Fury, his gaze travelling around the room, "Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that leveled a small town. We learnt that not only are we alone, but that we are hopelessly, _**hilariously**_, outgunned."

Thor shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

Fury shot the God a dark stare. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched; that can't be controlled."

Steve shook his head. "Like you controlled the cube?" he asked, leveling Fury's gaze.

Thor stepped closer to Fury, a powerfully dark stare on his face. "Your work with the teseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies." He stared around the room, imploring the other people to listen to his words. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" frowned Steve, shaking his head in confusion. I place my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, as his rising anger was not helping him understand and cope with this new information. He looked over with a helpless look, and I smiled at him. It gave him a little comfort.

"You forced our hand," said Fury. "We had to come up with someth-"

"A nuclear deterrent," interrupted Stark, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" jeered Fury, seemingly unable to comprehend the attitude he was receiving.

Steve stepped forward. I let go of his shoulder but stayed close. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on," said Stark, shaking his head, holding his hand up to halt the conversation. "How is this now about me?"

Steve raised a brow. "I'm sorry," he said, his sarcasm quite apparent. "Isn't everything?" _Way to go Steve!_

"I think we'd better stop now." I interjected. "Let's not forget what this is about."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," spat Thor, his tone disgusted with our behavior. I gave him the 'you're-not-helping' look.

Fury frowned. "Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

A mass argument broke out. Everyone had their piece to say. I couldn't hear myself think. I tried to listen in on Stark and Steve and block everyone out. Stark insulted Steve once again, the soldier retaliating with more words. It was almost time for me to step in. Opposite them, Thor and Fury exchanged jarring statements, Thor demanding to know the reasoning behind Fury's selection of heroes.

"Are you boys really that naive?" laughed Natasha. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

Beside her, Banner folded his arms and laughed. "Captain America is on a threat list?"

The Black Widow gazed back at him, puzzled. "We all are."

I decided to interject. "Now wait a moment, I understand why I'm on the list and why Dr. Banner is – no offence Doc." – "none taken" the doctor replied- "but why Steve, Stark, and Thor? They've done nothing but help, and their slate is perfectly clean?"

The arguments stilled for a moment. They turned their gaze to me, then everyone turned to Nick but Steve, his gazed still fixed on me. Everyone else was expecting an answer. None came. Thor took this opportunity to speak.

"You speak of control," ridiculed Thor, shaking his head. "Yet you court chaos."

"That's his ammo, isn't it?" asked Banner. "I mean… what are we? A team? No, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time-bomb."

Fury turned away from Steve and I to face Banner. He stared at the doctor with a stern expression. "You," he said, "need to step away."

Tony shook his head, and gestured to Banner before resting his arm on Steve's shoulder. I glared at the man. I would not hesitate to tear him apart, genius or not. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why," said Steve, hitting Stark's hand away. "Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," replied Stark, his stare fixed on the Captain's face.

Steve stepped forward. "Yeah," he said, a mocking laugh leaving his mouth. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, and what are you?" I did like it when he was like this though. It was so...different. So interesting how a man with such a level head could become like this. It was times like these that remind me why I liked having him around; he shook things up.

Stark smirked at the comment, and he seemed unconcerned with Steve's insult. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." His smile challenged the captain to another round of criticisms.

"I know guys with none of that are worth ten of you. I've seen the footage," established Steve. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you-"

Stark rolled his eyes. "I think I would just cut the wire," he said, his tone indifferent.

"Always a way out," said Steve, staring at Stark with disgust. "You know you may not be a threat," at this, his eyes flashed back to me, "but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

This time I tapped Steve's shoulder. He leaned down to listen, for he knew when I had something to say, it was important. "I got your back. He gets close, I got him." Steve smiled at the information. He mouthed the words 'thank you' before continuing his banter with Stark with some confidence that he had someone on his side. _His smile…_

"And a hero. Like you?" Stark asked Steve. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." _Oh shit. Hehe he's going down._

Steve's stare was unyielding. "Put on the suit." He sneered at Stark. "Let's go a few rounds."

Before Stark could reply, Thor's boom of laughter broke the silence. "You people are so petty," commented the God. His gaze turned to me. "And tiny."

_Did he?_ "Thor?" I questioned, "Have you ever battled a demon before? Have you ever had to face Hell's mouth? Have you ever stopped to stare into your opponent's eyes, and see just where you will be when you die?" I gave a dark chuckle. "Because, if you don't stop insulting me and MY humans, I will PERSONALLY escort you to your place in Hell!" I roared. This time it was Steve to place a hand on my shoulder. He KNEW what I was capable of. Thor looked at me, then at Steve, whose gaze was fixed worriedly on me, and backed off a little.

Banner spoke up next, his sarcastic words cutting. "Yeah," he mocked, eyeing Fury. "This is a team." I left his remark alone, because it was, after all, true.

"Agent Romanoff," began Fury, "will you escort Dr. Banner back to his room-"

"Where?" cut in Banner. He raised his arm and indicated to the holding cell. "You rented my room."

Fury sighed. "The cell was just a precaution-"

"In case you needed to kill me," spat Banner, "but you can't. I know. I tried."

Everyone stopped to look at the man in bewilderment, but I gave him a look of understanding. Even I don't know how to kill me…

Banner folded his arms across his chest. "I got low," he explained, meeting the horrified glances of everyone else with a casual mood. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He paused, letting his words sink in. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk." He turned to Natasha, challenging her with his words, and reached behind him toward the scepter. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

I gazed around the room as everyone drew their weapons. _This will be fun._ I slightly bent my knees into ready stance slightly in front of Steve. I can take more damage than him, and he didn't have his shield. I would take a bullet for that man, and I have already taken multiple. And I would do it again. _Only this time, it would be a Hulk._

"Dr. Banner," called Steve, voice even, willing the genius to listen. "Put down the scepter."

The doctor stared down at the spear in his hands, eyes widening in realization. The glowing blue light stared up at him, and the man rushed to put it back on the desk.

Before anyone could speak, a shrill ringing interrupted the arguments.

Banner placed his glasses on his head and moved over toward the screens. I did as he did. I recognized the sound - the teseract had been located.

"Got it," murmured Fury, gesturing for the doctors to read the findings.

"Sorry, kids," joked Banner, but his voice was strict, "you don't get to see my party trick after all."

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! Took me 5 hours of writing and spellchecking and such! And procrastination of some *ahem* homework, so reviews are much appreciated :) Thanks! And those who have seen the movie will know what event is next, and I think I will speed up the romance…its taking too long even for me! Though you should know who it will be by now :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait…a mix of AP tests and writers block -_- But the chapter is extra long! Forgive me! I decided to do a gigantic, and I do mean gigantic flash back! I'm getting myself excited for the future chapters, so much that I'm neglecting the next ones :( sorry, I'll do better! I needed a back story! Alsooooo, a reader has asked to see Alucard in one of my chapters! I am definitely planning to! I'm so excited! Hydra and the Last Battalion just may make a comeback! Major's gonna get his ass kicked… O_o**

**Alucard: You're damn right he is.**

**Me: WHOA! NINJA STATUS! When'd you get here?**

**Alucard: I've come to meet my Master's mate. Where is he?**

**Me: I dunno if he's ready for that yet O_o**

**Alucard: If he is who I think he is, he should-**

**Me: SHUT UP! Don't ruin it for them! **

**Alucard: It is in this chapter…and you did give them a hint.**

**Me: But it was a small hint! Not yet! Go away bean spiller!**

**Alucard: …**

**Sooo, I recommend readers who have not seen Hellsing or Black Butler, or don't know what the hell they are, look it up, watch the OVA, then read this! But…for now, we are gonna stick to the movie plot! So bye, bye Alucard!**

**Alucard: I will be back.**

**Me: You damn right you are! *giggle***

**Steve's POV**

"Everyone suit up!" I yelled. According to Stark, Alicia, and Banner, the teseract wasn't very far away, and their calculations are seldom wrong. Everyone gave each other glares before heading toward their respective rooms. I gave Alicia a worried look, and she returned a smile. She started walking towards the door after everyone had cleared the lab, and, I don't know why, but I grabbed her arm as she passed me. She gave me a questioning look, to which I replied, "Be careful for me. Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Speak for yourself Captain! You left my sight for an hour and you go and get yourself frozen for seventy years!"

She tried to move out of the room again, but I held her back.

"I'm serious. I have a bad feeling."

"Loki?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"We'll be okay!" she beamed. "Just like old times, rig-"

**Alicia's POV**

"We'll be okay!" I said. "Just like old times, rig-"

I was cut off by warm lips crashing upon mine. Immediately I froze. _How do I react? What's wrong with me? MOVE YOUR LIPS! He just kissed you! You've had numerous lovers! MOVE YOU IDIOT! MOVE!_

I started to move my lips against his. This kiss was…different. It was unlike any I've ever experienced before.

He moved his hand from his iron grip on my arm and wrapped it around my waist to pull me closer to him. I took my hand and rested it on his chest. His heart was racing. These sensations were new to me…different. _I was right before…the Captain does like to shake things up. I never thought he'd mess with me…_

He pulled back and looked at, well not at me, through me. It's almost like he saw me. Not the demon me, but the human me.

He eyes scanned my face any emotions that he never usually saw. I guess he saw what he wanted, because the thin line his lips usually formed grew into that great big smile I've always liked. I reached up to feel my cheeks. _I'm…blushing?_

"Captain Rogers."

He quickly turned to Nick Fury at the doorway. "Sir?"

"Are you and Ms. Michaelis there going to go through with your own orders to suit up?"

"Yes sir!" We both replied in unison. We looked at each other, and laughed. We parted ways temporarily to go and suit up._ I can't believe it…incredible…_

**Steve's POV**

I watched that small girl walk away. She didn't know – heck, I didn't even know – that she had stolen my heart those seventy years ago when she first faced me in the field.

******Flash Back**** (Steve Rogers)**

"Sir, I need the casualty and MIA list for the 107th infantry." I asked.

"Son, you are not at liberty to give orders-"

"Sir, I just need one name, James Barnes." I pleaded with the man. _Please be alive._

Colonel Chester Phillips sighed and pulled his glasses off. "Son, I have signed more condolence letters than you can count, but, unfortunately, that name sounds familiar to me. I'm sorry. Many soldiers were either killed or captured during a siege of one of HYDRA's forts."

"Is there a rescue mission planned?"

"Yeah, it's called winning the war. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. And, if the flyers are correct, you have someplace to be in 30 minutes."

A map to the side of the tent caught my eye. It was a map of known HYDRA bases.

"Yes sir, I do."

**(A/N In case you're wondering, I'm cutting out the Peggy/Steve love interest thing, just cause I'm jelly XD plus it would complicate the whole story and everything, so yeah.)**

*Time lapse*

Agent Carter realized where I was going, and she was kind enough to help me get there by arranging a ride. Howard Stark flew me into enemy territory, close enough to the base to where I didn't have to walk far.

"You ready?" Stark yelled over the rush of deafening wind.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied.

We looked at each other and he nodded. I turned and jumped out of the plane, and released my chute. I gently floated down while evading some fire, then landed on the hard ground. I then started making my way to the base.

*Time Lapse*

As I made my way through the forest, I came to an opening, and I laid eyes on the most enormous factory I've ever seen. _That must be HYDRA._

I made my way over to the wall enclosing the work yard, and found an opening. I took out one guard, then two, and then I was on my way to the building. I made my way to a door that required a pass code for entry, and as I was considering my options, a HYDRA soldier opened the door from the other side. I managed to knock him out while keeping the door open.

I snuck into the factory floor, and it was crawling with people. I sneaked between the rows of pallets containing object with blue lights emitting from them. _What are they? Are they weapons?_ I grabbed one of them and pocketed it. The Colonel may want to look at it.

I heard a click from up above me, but instead of a gun like I had expected, a girl was in the rafters of the roof. We made eye contact, and she stared at me with an unwavering gaze. Her gazed then softened, I guess she figured out I was a friendly because of my outfit. Then she took her index finger and placed it on her lips, telling me to remain quiet. She also mouthed the words 'keep up' and beckoned me on. She took off towards the other side of the room, hopping from rafter to rafter and I followed, weaving in and out of the boxes of the mysterious blue cartridges.

She pointed to a door, and then went in herself. I followed. As soon as I went through the door, I felt something grab me and throw me against the wall. It was her. Her strength was unparalleled, except, maybe by me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she interrogated.

"Captain Steve Rogers, here on my own to get some prisoners out that belong to the 107th infantry. Who are you?" I managed to stammer.

She sniffed, and she glared at me. "I'm Morgana Casull. You were a product of the super soldier experiment, weren't you? I can smell the serum in your blood."

"Yes, I was, and how can you do that?"

"I'm a half-demon" she indifferently replied. My eyes widened. "Don't get soft on me Captain. I'm on your side. I'm here on behalf of Section 1408 of the US Army. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I've never heard of them before."

"Exactly. I am here to rescue those soldiers. Since you're here, you coming?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah."

"Let's go."

We weaved our way through the corridors, Morgana leading. We found the holding area, but there were about 6 guards.

"You got the two on the left; I have the four on the right." She whispered.

"Got it."

We jumped out guns blazing, and I shot my two, but Morgana never pulled her gun out. She raced toward the guards in the blink of an eye, grabbed one, threw him at another, then she jump towards her third and round housed kicked him in the face. With three out of four incoherent, she walked towards the last one, who was too scared to move.

I heard her whisper in his ear, "I've been hungry for a while, and you're going to change that. Thank you, and good night."

**(A/N I know, it's from Hellsing XD I had to!)**

She bit into his neck, and the man let out a gasp of pain. I stared for a second, and then realized why we were there. I grabbed the keys off the man I had just killed and started releasing soldiers. Morgana join me as soon as she was "done." She had killed the last man out of sight of the soldiers, which brought me some relief that we wouldn't have to explain anything.

She walked over to me with a giant smile on her face as soon as we were done releasing the soldiers.

"So Cap', what are we going to do?"

I smirked. I picked up one of the giant guns the guards were carrying and tossed it to the nearest soldier to me.

"We fight our way out."

Her grin grew. She walked up to me and said, "I'm starting to like you Cap'."

We started my escape plan by storming the factory floor, where the weapons were. We were successful, so we gathered the weapons in the factory and distributed them. Then I realized Bucky wasn't with us. I turned to Morgana.

"My friend is here. I know it. I need to look for him." She nodded and told me to go ahead, and to be careful. Then she called for the soldiers to follow her, and she headed to the court yard.

I turned and went to search for Bucky. I turned up and down every corridor until I went into a room where someone who looked to be a doctor was packing up. He was a short and heavy set man. He looked at me with eyes drenched in fear and started running. I was going to go after him, had I not heard a grunt on the table near where the doctor had once been. I had found Bucky. I had convinced him to go with me after I had explained my appearance change.

"That little boy from Brooklyn…" He trailed off.

"Bucky, you're tired, let's go home."

As soon as we moved down the hallway, we heard an explosion. _What the hell is Morgana getting herself into? _

We heard another, and another. We had made it to the rafters where I had seen Morgana first, and that's when I saw him. Schmitt. He was trying to make his escape. I released Bucky and walked over to meet him halfway between the rafters on a bridge between them. When we had gotten to the middle, Red Skull swung first hitting me in the jaw, and I retaliated as well, hitting him on the side of his face with my gun. We both stumbled back, and I looked at him. Where I had hit him, it was red. Not a pinkish red, but blood red. His assistant hit a button, and the rafters split, with me on one side of the division and him on the other.

"We are not so different; you and I." He jeered as he started ripping off his skin to reveal a red face, almost like a skull. "Kill one; two more shall take its place!" He said as he stepped into his plane. And then he took off. I looked at Bucky and said, "It's time to go." He nodded.

Before I knew it, we were in the courtyard and many of the soldiers were already fleeing the camp towards the west, as instructed by Morgana and me. Bucky and I made our way over to Morgana, who was waiting for us. We decided it was time to follow them.

Walking back took a while. My transmitter had been shot in a fire fight; it had saved my life – I think – I don't know how I would fare against a bullet, and I wasn't about to find out.

When the camp was within sight, the men started to cheer. They knew we were home. Morgana and I led to group into the camp, and we received more cheers from the soldiers in the camp.

Colonel Philips and Agent Cater met us.

"Colonel, I'd be more than happy to take any punishment for my action." I said. Like it or not, I disobeyed orders.

"That won't be necessary Captain. Who's the girl?" Morgana stepped up.

"Agent Morgana Casull of Section 1408 of the US army."

Colonel looked at her and nodded; then he said, "Understood."

I gave them a funny look. I decided to leave it alone.

After the celebrations, I walked over to where Morgana was sitting. She was drinking out of what looked to be a canteen. I highly doubt after what I had just saw it was water.

"You're right." She said.

"Then my assumption was correct after all?" I replied.

"Which one? The one where you assumed there were more abilities one my part or that this was not, in fact, water." She said with a smileas she gestured to her canteen.

"Both."

She chuckled.

"Look," I said. "The colonel is allowing me to lead my own team. With your talents, it would be an honor to serve beside you. You want in?"

Her face relaxed into a small smile. "This was supposed to be my last tour with the army." Immediately my face fell. I can't even- wait, no. Protect your thoughts.

"Good choice Captain. You're an interesting one." She paused.

"Ahh, what the hell. I was going to re-sign anyway! You can count me in Captain!"

******End Flashback**** (Alicia's POV)**

I hurried to get suited up. Job first; personal life later. _Though he is sexy…NO! Teseract first!_

I threw on my favorite fighting outfit. It was a black buttoned vest with a red shirt on underneath, with black pants, combat boot, and a trench coat. I hooked all my guns to my sides. _I think I may have too many_ I thought_. Nah, two 16 round glocks, a 12 gauge shotgun, and three knives weren't a lot; at least not compared to what I usually carry…_

I made my way back to the lab. Banner was in there, along with Romanoff.

Then there was an explosion.

**Alright guys, this took a couple of days and I'm sorry! I will be going away for a soccer game this weekend, with zero internet and no computer, sooo probably maybe Wednesday of next week I'll have another up!**

**Alucard: You better.**

**Me: *Runs and hides* Review for me! Or I'll have Ally over here get you!**

**Alucard: What did you call me?**

**Me: Bye now! *Runs and hides again***


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I just got my first flaming review O_o Wow. Ouch. But you know what? My character may be a Mary Sue, but to me, it's fun to write, and sometimes, reading a story with a Mary Sue can be fun! Alucard would be considered a Mary Sue! And look at him! He freaking bad ass!**

**Alucard: *Insane smile* Thank you!**

**Me: Your welcome -_-**

**So, I'm going to finish this, and my next one will be a little more original! I thought it would be best if my first fanfic I stuck to what I knew. This was just a really cool idea and I couldn't really find a reason why Integra would lend Alucard to the USA! Just saying! But I have some different plans for this fanfic, and some options you guys may not like…I dunno. We shall see!**

**Alicia's POV:**

Blackness. That's all I saw. The darkness, closing in around me. I felt like a child again. Helpless, hopeless.

Out of the darkness, however, I saw a light. It blinked on and off, over and over. I found it was red, and my sense of sound was coming back. Alarms. Chaos. I looked around. Everyone was scrambling. At least, the few that survived. I saw Stark take off in his suit with Rogers. To…to…ah! Engine 1 is down. That's all I could hear. "Engine 1 is down" over and over again. I need to…to help…somehow.

I attempted to get up, but I was weak. I needed blood. I crawled out of the door to attempt to make my way to my room. Soldiers were everywhere. I looked up to a few for help, but they ran by like they never noticed me. I called to them, but they turned and fired. I had to use some of the precious strength I had left to get out of the way. I removed my pistol, and fired back. Sure enough, I hit them. Eventually, I made it to my room. I had a storage case in there, thanks to Fury. I opened the door. It seemed to weight a ton. I pushed all the bags up front out of the way. I needed the virgin blood I kept for special occasions. I think this counts.

I ripped the top of the straw off and drank greedily. I can't remember a time when I was this thirsty. The burning in the back of my throat subsided, but came back as soon as my wounds started healing. I took another bag and drank it too. My wounds had finally healed, and the thirst was gone. I think I was my normal self. I got up and made my way to control to find Nick. I needed something to do.

I had encountered some more SHEILD agents that were hostile. They were nothing. But, for some reason, I couldn't read anyone's mind anymore. I couldn't read the hostile mind, I couldn't find Fury's mind; heck, I even searched for Steve's. Nothing. I might need to contact Alucard on this one. He is the one who uses his abilities the most.

I had made it to control, only to find Nick pinned down by gunfire by some more hostiles. I had the element of surprise, and I surprised them with return fire, killing them. Nick nodded to me, and returned to the screens.

"Alicia, I need you down at the holding chamber; stat."

"Yes sir."

I ran towards the holding camber where Loki was being held, but I was a little too late.

"Agent Coulson is down!" I yelled into my earpiece.

"Alicia! You're alright!" said a voice that sounded like Steve's.

"I'm not yet down for the count, but Nick, I need a med team immediately. And the chamber is gon-"

I was grabbed by my neck and lifted up off the ground. I struggled for a bit, then realized who my attacker was. Loki.

"Le-let….mee…go…you…bastard." I managed to croak out.

He smiled a wicked smile.

"I win," he said, and then threw me down the hole that the holding chamber went down.

I was in free fall. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

**Steve's POV**

I heard a loud piercing scream enter my earpiece.

"What's wrong? Who is that?" I heard enter my ear.

"I'm…FALLING!" I heard a female voice shout. Alicia.

I was in shock. I only managed to get a few words out.

"Alicia. Will. You. Survive?"

"I don't know." she admitted. She continued

"But just in case, I wa-"

Static. That cursed noise was all I heard for a brief second, and then it cut off.

Alicia. Is she…gone?

**Ahhh cliff hanger! I figured this would be the least Mary Sueish, sooo thank the flame reviewer! **

**Alucard: That's not very nice, punishing them for what another did.**

**Me: I know, but its fun, and I toyed with this idea before the flamer review, plus! I am a realist. I like realist writings, so my writing will probably reflect that.**

**Alucard: It still wasn't nice to so that to my master -_-**

**Oh well! And I know this one is short, but I didn't know where else to end it, so review, tell me if you like it, or not, but please no flame reviews! I was depressed for a while over that one review :( Constructive criticism please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm evil! I left y'all hanging like that! :P But you guy's support for me and this story is awesome! I have 3 consistent reviewers, and over 1,000 hits since the story went up! Thank you guys! Y'all are the best! **

**Alicia's POV **

******FLASHBACK******

"Do you wish to make a contract?" a voice said.

I looked around. There were strings everywhere. I tried to move, but I was held down by them. It wasn't until the voice asked the question again did I realize that they were spider threads.

My eyes wildly searched around for a source of the voice. I looked over towards my left and saw a giant hairy spider, with eight eyes looking straight at me.

"Do you wish to make a contract?" It asked again.

"I…I don't know." I got out.

"Make up your mind, for once you seal a contract, you will have turned your back on the gates of heaven, never to pass through."

I remembered what had brought me here. I was sick of being a no one. A poor farmer's girl from Sweden. I had to raise my family since my father had died, and my mother was stricken with grief over the loss of my younger brother who had died of some fever. We couldn't afford a doctor; my mother often blamed me for not working hard enough for the money.

My father and brother – gone. Mother – incapacitated. No friends; I had too much work to do. It was time for a change.

"Yes," I said. "I do want to make a contract. But I don't want servitude. I want power. I want to be like you."

The spider chuckled. "That is a lopsided offer, for if I make you like me, I cannot have your soul."

"Then I want abilities like yours. I'm tired of being weak."

The spider laughed harder this time. "Very well."

The spider quieted and sat in thought for a few minutes. "I get to create a new species tonight." He spoke quietly to himself.

Then he finally spoke in a louder voice. "I have decided. You will be a creature of the night. You will be a half-demon. You will be forever bound to the night, and a slave to your thirst for blood." He said.

"Okay…wait a moment. How do I know you won't kill me as soon as it is done?" I challenged. "I want the contract to terminate if you or any of your 'friends' attack me, is that clear?"

The spider gave a dark chuckle. "You are a smart one. Very well. Your will is done. Where will the mark be placed?"

I gave some thought to it. "Does it matter?"

Spider replied, "It does. The more visible it is, there great power our contract holds."

"Then I want it on my hand. My right hand. So if I ever need to hide it I'll wear gloves."

"A very good choice. It is done."

Darkness enveloped me, and I felt an excruciating pain on my right hand. The mark. It was done. I had sold my soul to a devil to become a devil.

I woke up in a small enclosure. It was wooden on all four sides. I was in a coffin. A coffin. I panicked. With all my strength I pushed on the top of this enclosed space, and the lid went flying off. My strength had increased tenfold. I sat up and looked around. I was in a shop…a coffin shop? A mortician's den is more like it. There were various organs and tools lying around.

"I see you are awake" I heard an unfamiliar voice cackle.

I twisted my body around to meet a young man clad in grey. He wore a grey trench coat covering a pair of grey pants and grey shoes. He had a pair of reflective glasses on so I couldn't see his eyes. He held a scythe about the size of himself.

"Who are you? And what are you?" I demanded.

"People call me Undertaker, and I am a grim reaper." He cackled. "It looks like you are a demon, but not quite a demon. The question is what are you?"

I got out of the coffin, and dusted myself off. I was still wearing my tattered clothes from the night before. The contract…

I blinked, and then replied, "I am a half demon."

He cocked his head to the side, and said, "Interesting. Did you make a contract?"

I nodded.

He burst forth with laughter. I was bewildered. What's wrong with this man?

"Come child! I will teach you about what you are. There is nothing to fear." He extended his hand.

I had no choice. I had to go. This grim reaper was the first person I've met, and he was being kind and offering me a place to stay, plus training! I couldn't wait. I reached out towards his open palm and grabbed it, and he led me upstairs. He led me into a room that was grey, along with the atmosphere of his shop.

"This is a spare room I have. It's not much, but it's a place to stay. We will get you new clothes soon."

"New clothes?"

"Well I can't expect you to walk around dressed like that! Oooh, I've always wanted a daughter! All the pretty dresses and such!" He practically shouted with delight.

"Stay here for just a moment dear, I will be right back." He said.

Swiftly he left the room, leaving me alone again. I took a step towards the dresser on the backside of the room. It was antique looking; very old. I placed my forefinger on the surface and dragged it across, lifting dust along with it.

"No one has been in here for a while." I murmured to myself.

"Here we are dear!" Undertaker exclaimed.

I jumped. I hadn't heard him coming.

In his hands he held a long black cloak.

"This is for you, my dear! One could call it a welcoming gift perhaps!" He exclaimed. He then cackled at his own joke, one I did not understand. I took the cloak and thanked him.

"You are very welcome my dear! Remember, you are always welcome! When you leave here – and I know you will – just remember little old Undertaker is still here!" He cackled again, and continued.

"You need sleep my dear; the sun will be up in a matter of minutes." He led me to my coffin and helped me into it.

"Good morning my dear!" He then closed the lid and left me in my room. My home. I was about to start my new life.

******FLASHBACK END**** Steve Roger's POV: **

Stark and I sat at a conference table in the room that was once control. My head was rested in the palms of my hands in defeat. Loki had escaped. Banner had run off; Thor was ejected out of the holding cell. Alicia…Alicia thrown to her death. The footage. I couldn't believe it. There was no way she could have survived that fall. Loki. Would. Pay.

Fury had walked in. He tossed some bloody trading cards at me. Of me.

"These were in Agent Coulson's jacket pocket. Guess you never got to sign them after all."

I cringed. I couldn't save them. Either of them. I should have been there.

Fury exited, and left us to our thoughts.

"Was he married?" I asked.

"No, there was a cellist, I think." Stark replied.

"He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot. Alicia too." Stark replied quickly.

"Why?" I demanded. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." He replied angrily

"They were doing their job." I said softly.

"They should've waited. He should've...she should've…" Stark said.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony. Both of them knew that." I replied.

"Right, never happened before."

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" I asked.

For the first time in Tony Stark's life, he lost it. "We are not soldiers!" He exclaimed. "And I am _**NOT**_ marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I." I replied coolly.

"He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we have to put that behind us and get this done. Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together-" Stark interrupted me.

"It's personal..." he trailed off.

"That's not the point!" I exclaimed.

No, that _**IS**_ the point. That's Loki's point. He'll get all of us right at where we live. Why?" He demanded.

"To tear us apart." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, dividing and conquering is... great, _**but**_, he knows he has to take us out for him to win, right? THAT'S what he wants! He must beat us; he must be seen doing it... he wants an audience."

I realized where he was going with this. "Right. We caught his act in Stuttgart..."

"Yeah! And that's just previews... this is... this is opening night! And, Loki, he's a full-tilt diva... he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a... monument built to the sky with his name plastered..." Tony trailed off and a dawn of realization came over his face.

"Son of a Bitch."

**Hehe if you haven't realized it now, Black Butler is now being entered into the story! If you haven't figured it out, the Spider is Claude *shudder* I hate that guy -_- But I do like Undertaker! He's the coolest guy there!**

**Sebastian: I took care of Claude personally, my lady!**

**Me: That you did Sebby!**

**Sebastian: O_o You're as bad as Madam Red!**

**Me: Nahh I didn't practically rape you in front of Ciel!**

**Sebastian: True.**

**Ciel: What about me?**

**Me: What is my place, a hang out?**

**Alucard: Of course it is. **

**Me: -_- Go shoot some pathetic excuses for vampires.**

**Alucard: *insane smile* with pleasure!**


End file.
